Ficlets
by Primate On An Ego Trip
Summary: My method of venting plot bunnies. Ch. 2 Beautiful: Poor Ryou. Short, dark, bloody, and decidedly creepy. Bakura x Ryou? That's up to you to decide.
1. Good Point

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. This is for fan purposes only and I make no money (dammit).

These shorts are simply a way of training myself. I have ADD, thus I lack concentration, but I am aesthetically oriented, thus I have googols of plot bunnies running around in my head - the combination may slowly be driving me to insanity. It's mostly impossible for me to sit down and write a long winded fic, so I've decided to just start writing whatever random scenes come into my head in an attempt to increase my meager literature talents and write something worth reading.

The ficlets will range from humor, to yaoi, to angst, to smut, to het, to drama, to general jack-assery and back again and should have lots of different pairings, though I have a sinking feeling most of them will involve Seto in some way, shape, or form.

Constructive criticism is welcome, read, and put to good use; unless you're a bloody moron who still writes in script format.

Flames will be put where they belong – back down your gullet.

Now, read and review or small children will cry.

Pairing: Yami x Seto (Prideshipping)

* * *

"Bastard."

Yami's brows furrowed in confusion as he entered the kitchen.

"I told you not to leave any marks."

Seto hadn't even turned away from his newspaper to berate him.

"I didn't."

"A giant one on my neck; right above my collar. Nice going."

"Like hell."

Yami sauntered over to the seated man.

"I could have sworn I'd kept my mouth away from there."

"You know how hard it's going to be to explain this?"

Seto turned around to face Yami. He pulled the collar of his black turtleneck down.

"…"

"Well?"

Yami's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"That's a fucking huge hickey."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"How could you not? From here it looks like it's three times the size of my – "

"Idiot! I was being sarcastic!"

Yami blinked.

"Oh."

Yami ran his hand though his tousled hair.

"So…what do you want me to do about it?"

Seto shot daggers at the other man.

"Feel like a fool and make it go away; but considering your naiveté and the general laws of medical science, neither are likely to happen."

"…"

Seto allowed himself a small smile.

"Nothing to add?"

Yami's eyes sparked.

"Can I kiss it and make it better?"

He suddenly reached out and placed a hand on the back of Seto's head.

"Heh. You'll probably just make it worse. "

Yami leaned down to press his lips on Seto's neck and breathed into his ear.

"Most likely…"

His other hand found its way to the inside Seto's thigh.

"But since when did I care?"

Seto sighed in defeat as he reached a hand around Yami to pull him closer and his mouth found its way tothe other man'sear. He nibbled on the lobe gently as he reached up to grab a fistful of tri-colored hair.

"Good point..."


	2. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. This is done for fan purposes only and I make no money (dammit).

Ok…second installment. This is supposed to be creepy; very creepy. The nicest way to describe it would be 'kinky'. I got inspired by a picture of Bakura standing in a pool of blood with the Ring on – nothing else. No, it wasn't hentai; the blood level came up to his waist. But it was kinda freakish and gave me an idea for a new look at what Ryou goes through living with an insane, 5,000 year-old thief.

I actually like this. It's my first attempt at writing horror-ish stuff, so I'll come back in 2 months and beat myself over the head for this, but I think I've read enough Stephen King to have a grasp on what this should sound like.

Reviewing saves the lives of kittens.

Pairing: Bakura x Ryou (Tendershipping) – sort of…that's up to you to decide.

* * *

Ryou sat up on the edge of the bed. It was two in the morning and the darkness wasn't here. 

Yet.

But the darkness would come. He always did. Naked save for his Ring, Ryou shivered, but it wasn't cold.

He was scared of the darkness; the hurt. But he could never stop him. He didn't want to; not really. The darkness was calm. The darkness comforted. He made everything alright.

Ryou's heart jumped sporadically as the room began to glow. The Millennium Ring showered everything in a cold light. He looked down. He saw the spikes of the Ring arch up, and the light died.

Pain dug through his chest as the spikes drove themselves into him. The spikes ripped through skin and punctured flesh and he felt the blood begin to run down his chest in rivulets.

Ryou clutched his shoulders and hunched forward, trying to keep a hold of himself. But the darkness was there and he could not fight it. Slowly – every so slowly – he felt his consciousness slip into the Ring.

It started with his fingers. He lost control – not feeling – of them and they let go. Then his legs and arms. He could feel the darkness taking over; inch by tortured inch. Soon, all he had left was his beating heart, and then that too was gone and he remained in the Ring, a not-so-unwilling spectator watching with eyes that were not his own.

He felt the darkness stand – in his body - and walk to the other side of the room. Ryou felt the darkness dip a finger into the still running blood on his chest and bring it to his outstretched tongue, savoring its poignant, coppery taste. The darkness leaned his head back and closed his eyes in ecstasy, lowering his hands to spread in the warm, sticky blood.

He exhaled slowly. Ryou felt the darkness walk to the mirror on the wall. The darkness looked at the reflection, absorbing the image.

He reached out one hand – dripping in crimson – and caressed the mirrors' face. The darkness let out a low moan.

"My beautiful Aibou…I am here…"

* * *

If anyone desperately wants the aforementioned picture, email me and I'll send it to you. 'Till my next inspiration... 


End file.
